gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: Missing Pirate
To get this quest, visit Davy Plunderflint, who is brewing potions on Cuba. *You must be level 20 to get this quest. Jeffrey Blasthawk has gone missing, and his best friend Davy Plunderflint is getting a search party ready. You need to recruit the people, and recover Jeffrey with the search crew. *Talk to Davy Plunderflint about his plans. (10 rep reward) Chapter 1: Recruiting ﻿Davy: ﻿"I know, hes gone missing. I havent seen him in weeks. He hasnt let me know about leaving! Please go recruit a couple of his friends. I dont know, but you do. By the way, Jeffrey's family already knows, in fact they told me. Anyway, they are already in the crew, so dont worry about them." Remy *Remy, one of Jeffrey's good friends must be found. Talk to him on the docks of Port Royal. (50 rep) Remy: "He's missing? I had no idea. Sure I'll get my best men to join your search crew, but first you need to get back a couple of items, that I've lost. You see, my hat, and a couple of my items have been stolen. I've collected some leads, and it appears some skeletal theives have been stealing my stuff. That ship over there looks familiar.... so does that one. Hmm... I think you know what I want you to do next." Easy:(200 rep) *Sink one Revenant *Sink one Phantom Challenging(optional):(500 rep, +200 gold) *Sink five Revenants *Sink one Death Omen Return to Remy after all quests are completed. *Talk to Remy (50 rep) "You found my stuff! Thank you! Ok, I'll get some men, if you do one more favor. There's this guy on Cuba, and whenever I go there he attacks me. Please go to Cuba, and kill him. I don't know his name, but i code-named him: ANNOYING.0. He looks like just another pirate, but no. You'll reconize him. He looks like some kind of gargoyle." *Sail to Cuba, and defeat ANNOYING.0 (500 rep) Return to Remy after all parts are completed. *Talk to Remy(50 rep) "Thanks a bunch. I'll be happy to get some of my soldiers for your crew." Jack Swordmenace *Jack Swordmenace and Jeffrey have a history of fighting on the same side, so he'll be glad to join the crew. Talk to him in his mansion in tortuga. (50 rep) Jack: "I dont have a problem with joining the crew. In fact, i know alot of people who would join. I'll get the other people to join, if ye do me a couple of favors. Im in the process of aquiring a sacred hat from Padres Del Fuego. Ive sent numerous people to get it, but none have returned. Go fetch the hat.. and maybe i'll talk." *Sail to Padres Del Fuego *Go to the Fort and recover a hat from the room. There, defeat a Navy Officer. Now that you have the hat, return to Jack Swordmenace(300 rep+100 gold) Jack: "At last! I finally got the hat! Ok now, Captain Jim Logan is Jeffrey's good friend too. Recruit him, then come back, because i got some more people who would join the crew. Captain Jim Logan Jack Swordmenace recomends you recruit Jim Logan to join the search crew. Find him and recruit him. He is in Cuba's Jail, talking to some of his friends. Jim Logan: "So Jack Swordmenace sent you? If hes in, so am I. But, I need a few favors from ye if you want for me to join. Im building a new ship, and im gonna need alot of things to do it. Go fetch me some supplies." *Recover 10 planks of wood from Navy ships *Recover 10 nails from EITC ships *Recover a sail from a Navy ship Return to Jim Logan when you have all the supplies. *Talk to Jim Logan (1000 rep, +800 gold) Jim Logan: "Good. I guess i underestimated you. Go back to Jack, i guess he has some more stuff for you to do. *Now that Jim Logan has joined the crew, return to Jack Swordmenace, and ask what other people might join the search crew. Francis Bluehawk Francis Bluehawk and Jeffrey Blasthawk are good friends, and have known eachother for a very long time. He will be glad to join the search crew. Jack Swordmenace: Francis was his guildmaster, and good friend, so he will join. He is in Camp Babboon Forest, here in Tortuga. *Go to Francis(50 rep) Francis: "Jeffrey's missing? Jack Swordmenace sent you here? Oh no. I guess i could help, but first me and the Brigade need help invading Kingshead. Join us, and the whole guild will come. *Participate in the invasion on Kingshead(800 rep) *(EXTRA) Do not get knocked out at all during the invasion. (+500 rep) *After the invasion, return to Camp Babboon Forest with the brigade. Francis(panting): Wow.... some invasion... bodies... ugh, everywhere!!! Ok.. i'll join your crew, and so will my guild. *Return to Jack Swordmenace Return to Jack Jack: Alright, thats all the people i got. Go recruit some other guys i guess. Me, Samuel, Francis, John, and the rest of the brigade will wait in the Kings Arm, while you get all the other guys. Richard Goldvane RIchard Goldvane, Jeffrey's good friend, and captain, has offered to join the search crew as well. Talk to him, and do any favors he asks for you to do. He is on the docks in Tortuga, just outside(your at the Kings Arm matey). Richard: "Aye, I heard. I'll join yer crew, but first i need your help. Theres this irritating EITC ship that almost sunk me ship earlier. I barely got away. Marroon the captain on that barracuda right there. I hope ye make it back alive, mate." *To do this, sink the barracuda, and dock at any wild island.(400 gold, 800 rep) *Return to Tortuga after you do so. Richard: "Ye did it! Ok, now i'll join yer cre-WAIT, HOLD ON! I need ye to do one more important thing! Neban the Silent. Go kill him. He killed a couple crew members of mine, and must be defeated. Well im sorry, but the guy writing this quest thinks the last thing was too easy! Man, just do it!! *Kill Neban the Silent (900 gold, 500 rep) *Return to tortuga after he dies. Richard: "Good, i'll join yer crew. Thanks." Captain Shadow Sail Another friend of Jeffrey. Recruit him to the crew. Hes in the Port Royal dock. Shadow: "Shoulda' know. I suspected so. Havent seen him in awhile. Yeah i will join the searching crew. First i need some help. In Fort Dundee, a Navy Officer stole my favorite sword! He probably stowed it somwhere in a box, or a barrel or something. Go get it back, i need to catch up on me poker." *Go to Fort Dundee, search in a box or barrel to find Shadows' weapon.(900 rep) *Return to Shadow when complete. Shadow: "Thanks for getting me sword back. Now, i need you to go talk to John Breasly. Hes already in the crew? Good. Find him and i need ye to give him this money. No questions asked. *Go to John Breasly. Give him the 2000 gold that Shadow gave you to give to him.(200 rep) John: "Yes? Oh yeah, the money he owes me. You see... uh, we bet on something... and um. Never mind." *Go back to Shadow(50 rep) Shadow: "Thanks, off to join the rest." Captain Johnny Captain Johnny is another friend of Jeffrey's He probably wont ask for much since he is already good friends with him, but still, go recruit him. *Go find Johnny on the french island.(200 rep) Johnny: "I thought so. I would join yer crew for free, but I cant. My ship got stolen.. Hey look, there goes yours! (Your ship just got stolen) Oh no. Looks like were stuck here until someone finds us. Hey, isnt that Ned Sharksilver over there? Thats Jeffrey's brother. Maybe we could hop aboard his ship. Its a light sloop, and its docked out back. Nobody wants a light sloop anymore these days. Lets go talk to Ned. Ned Sharksilver Ned: "Oh yeah, i was just about to head over to Tortuga to meet Davy and the rest! We cant go though, because its kind of damaged, and im outta money. Johnny, you got any gold?" Johnny: "No, im out. You got any gold? You do? Ok. Go pay, i lost all my money on poker. Ned, go get me a drink, ye got gold dont ye? Ned: ...-sigh-... *Go to the dock worker to pay the repair feegold.(200 rep) Dock worker: "And tell yer friend to stay away from me. Their really weird O_o." *Go back to Johnny and Ned. Johnny: "Alright, lets leave." *Launch Ned's ship. Grab a cannon and fire at targets that shoot at you, all the way to Tortuga.(600 rep, 100 gold) {at tortuga} Davy: "Ok, we got enough people. Lets start planning." Planning The Search Davy: "Okay, here is what were gonna do. Me, Captain Johnny, Billy Lockcutter, Ned Sharksilver, and YOU will start a fleet going to Jeffrey's Shack. We'll search for clues there. Francis Brigade, you guys search crew across the Caribbean on the major ports. I want Shadow Sail, Jack Swordmenace, and Richard Goldvane to go to Ravens Cove. I need Remy and Captain Jim Logan to search all over the wild islands. Okay everyone, MOVE OUT!" The Search- Caribbean Davy: "Here we are! The shack. Ive had alot of good times in here. Billy: "So have I. Ned too. Davy: Ok, look around, destroy the place if you have to. "Well, we have searched everywhere. Not a single clue. Davy whispers to The francis brigade. "Were at his summer home in Tortuga, nothing yet though." Then shadow: "Nothing here at ravens cove. Were at his parents old house though looking for clues." then Jim Logan : "Nothing on Perdida. Moving to another wild island." Billy: "He does have alot of enemies. Maybe the EITC took him." Ned: "Those scum. Of course they would take him." Davy whispers to all the squads: "Nothing in the Caribbean. Ok were all sailing the long trip to England, everyone say goodbye to your friends, girlfriends, wives, pets, and load up! My War Galleon leaves in 2 hours! Francis Brigade, you shall take a seperate ship. 2 hours later Davy: "Alright, were off crew! Francis Brigade, have you left?? ......... Francis Brigade, have you left?" "We are being attacked by the EITC! Please help us!" Said Francis. "Alright, -your pirate- is coming to help you francis!" says Davy. *Buy a ship(1000 rep) *Launch ship and save the Francis Brigade ship(500 gold and 500 rep. Francis: "Thanks for yer help mate! Hop aboard our ship, we got plenty of supplies." After the long trip Davy: We are here in England fellas! Home to the crown, and the EITC scum that invade the Caribbean! - KILL EVERYTHING AND GET JEFFREY BACK- Done! Congrats! Category:Fan Quests Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO